1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a receptacle and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a receptacle and a method for catching and collecting shrub cuttings.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
With the planting of shrubs comes the task of trimming. Shrubs are trimmed to remove dead leaves and branches or for providing a decorative effect. One problem that occurs during the trimming of shrubs relates to the difficulty of picking the cuttings out of ground cover, such as volcanic rock, wood chips, stone, and the like, which are used under shrubs for decorative purposes and for controlling weeds. More specifically, as the shrub is trimmed, the cuttings fall and collect in the ground cover directly beneath and around the shrub.
To this end, a need exists for a receptacle and method for collecting cuttings that accumulate from cutting shrubs. It is to such a receptacle and method that the present invention is directed.